


Stranded

by AuthorAndArtist



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shipwrecked, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorAndArtist/pseuds/AuthorAndArtist
Summary: Based off a Tumblr PromptWhen the gang gets caught in a massive storm at sea they wash up on a deserted island. Or so they thought it was.Small bit of Princess Mechanic Fluff (Hurt/Comfort)





	Stranded

The boat rocked back and forth violently on the towering waves. The water twisted and churned, tossing the group wildly on the pitch black sea. Raven was at work, desperately attempting to jump start the engine which had sputtered to a halt not too long ago. The wires sparked at the touch, and the working condition wasn’t exactly suitable. And then there was Clarke, scanning all she could see beyond the boat, searching for the smallest hint of land in the pitch black surroundings.

“Raven! Could you hurry the hell up please!?” Bellamy yelled over the deafening storm. The roar of the broken engine combined with the overbearing storm made communication a near impossibility. Beside him was his sister, Octavia, desperately holding onto the sides of the water craft. Bellamy entwined his fingers in her jacket whilst he held the other end of the boat, the jagged metal tearing into his palm. His knuckles were beginning to turn white with the strain he was putting into his grip.

“Trying not to get burned here!” She shouted.

As if on command another massive wave rose up out of the water, it held a position above the boat as though time itself stood still. Or perhaps it was the sheer shock as the group was tossed overboard. Bellamy felt his sister’s jacket escape his grasp as the monstrous ocean crashed down upon them. Clarke could’ve sworn she heard the mechanic scream.


End file.
